This invention generally relates to social networking systems, and more specifically to automatically selecting a configuration for a story unit.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years and allow their users to connect and communicate with other users. Frequently, social networking systems provide a user with information describing actions performed by other users to which the user is connected. For example, a social networking system may automatically provide a user with a story indicating that another user connected to the user has read a particular news article or played a particular video game. The user provided with the story may comment on the story, express a preference for the story, share the story with additional users, or perform other interactions with the story.
In some instances, social networking systems may group similar stories together to provide information to users in a more organized manner. However, conventional social networking systems do not structure such similar stories for presentation in an intelligent manner, which adversely impacts communications over and usage of the social networking systems.